Fire In The Darkness
by puppiesnclickers
Summary: For Jayne, twenty years of this shit thrown her way has made her a resilient trooper in the fight for her life, so when she gets bombarded with the scene of the last of her family dying before her eyes, it might take more than the brush of a shoulder to get past it. (Joel x OC) Violence, Language, Eventual Smut [More Warnings Inside]
1. σ n є

**Full Summary:** "Yeah, this one chick, she would just not give up. I've never seen someone with so much fuckin' energy. It took a couple minutes to snuff everyone else and by the time I was getting ready to shoot again she was takin' down our guys left and right. Almost fifteen of us and we all just fell like a tower of playin' cards! I'm just fuckin' shocked I got outta there in time or else I'd be dead meat, y'know?"

After dealing with the new world, the constant cycle of life and death, it can take a toll on the way one acts. For Jayne, twenty years of this shit thrown her way has made her a resilient trooper in the fight for her life, so when she gets bombarded with the scene of the last of her family dying before her eyes, it might take more than the brush of a shoulder to get past it. When she runs into two people of her group with the addition of two others tagging along in the city, she might have been asking for more than she bargained for.

 **Warnings:** Original Characters, Explicit Language, Explicit Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Death, Torture, Suicidal Thoughts/Attempt, Implied Rape, Eventual Smut, Eventual Romance, Ass-Kicking, Bad Puns (Love You Ellie)

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the cracks of blackout curtains, shining the light on an empty bed. The sheets were a dark black, the comforter a pale gray and bundled up in the middle of the full sized mattress. Next to the bed was a nightstand, a plain lamp atop it as well as a phone, the ringtone a persistent and constant reminder that Jayne needed to change it and soon.

There was no doubt she loved her friends dearly, but when the first tones of "Pop Pop Americano" rang throughout the peaceful silence, she always grumbled about needing change. Still, Jayne never once actually changed the ringtone, letting the man sing that stupid little phrase over and over again to wake herself up. It really was a nice alarm, letting her know her friends would be barging into her apartment soon, ready to drag her around on her study-free day.

Finals week was a drag, especially during the month of September when all the young adult wanted to do was curl up with a good book in her warm bed. But alas, that was an entirely different world she fantasized about, where her days were short and nights long and carefree. Her smartphone sounded off again, this time with a more mellow and chilled tone, the lyrics to Paul McCartney's "Band On The Run" flowing out and settling her frazzled nerves.

Jayne set down her hairbrush, getting a close look at her face to make sure it would be to Kristen liking. Lilac locks fell down past her shoulders, the ends slightly frayed from the dying process and naturally curled, settling in the middle of her back. Gray eyes looked back at her, tracing over the curve of her nose to the small cluster of moles next to it, skimming over her freckled and "chipmunk" cheeks, finally stopping at her eyebrows, spotting the zit she had been pursuing for the past hour. The acne was like a curse on her fair skin that wouldn't go away, the color always standing out with no help from those zit zapper kits everyone buys.

Sighing in frustration, she set down her tweezers, blinking away the blurriness as she reached over for her black-rimmed glasses, settling them sturdy on the bridge of her nose. Jayne sighed again, taking in the fact she forgot to put on actual clothes and assigning herself with the task before Kristen got her hands on some skimpy dresses. She retreated to her closet, flipping on the bedroom light and snatching her phone as she passed the threshold of her nightmares.

Paul McCartney was once again serenading her and the woman accepted the call, placing the phone so it was nestled in between her right ear and shoulder, head tilted to keep the pressure. For a moment, there was gentle breathing on the other line, Jayne's hands pilfering through the scarce amount of jeans and shirts. In the next moment, a screech passed through her ears, making her jump and yelp as the phone hit her foot, cursing at the man cackling through her speaker that had turned on.

"You fucking asshole! I'm so going to beat your ass when I see you today!" She was irritated and a little bit relieved, knowing that she wouldn't be alone today. The man on the other line cackled even harder if possible, his infectious laughter bringing a small chuckle to the surface.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll let you slap my ass all you want," Harriet exclaimed, trying to stifle his laugh but failing when he heard Jayne stumble and knock into something. She was just too innocent when it came to certain subjects.

"You know, I sometimes think you aren't really gay with the shit that tumbles out of your mouth," Jayne expressed, righting herself to be standing on two legs instead of on one knee while the other was sprawled awkwardly. With that, she yanked off her pajamas, the clothing leaving barely audible thumps when hitting the wooden floorboards. Faster than possible, she was in a pair of comfortable stretchy jeans, a loose-fitting olive green tank top with the bra straps underneath securely strapped and hidden, a military bomber jacket, and some comfortable black converse.

"Well, sometimes I think you aren't really a virgin and then I remember that you always trip over yourself when something as innocent as slapping an ass is mentioned." Jayne sighed in defeat, snatching up her phone and a black beanie before exiting her closet, switching off her bedroom light and traversing down the small hallway leading to the living room/kitchen. "Anyways, are you almost ready? I wanna get this show on the road and would like to be grinding up against some wonderful, athletic men with their bulgi-"

"Harry! I do _not_ need to hear that right now! I was just about to eat and now I can't get that picture out of my head," She shrieked, phone still feeding her Harriet's gleeful peels and banana in hand. She looked at it for a second before dropping it back into the fruit bowl, grimace on her lips with a light dusting of red on her cheeks. "I fucking hate you."

"I love you too! Now you better be ready to meet us at that cafe you introduced us to or you'll regret it!" Harriet's tone was playful but laced with an underlying sense of a threat, Jayne shivering at the thought of going against his orders again. _I do not want to deal with that shit again. God damn psycho is what he is_ , Jayne thought bitterly, trying to figure out how they were friends in the first place.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your balls in a twist," she muttered, hearing the telltale click of the call ending before she even replied. Eyes flitted over everything, double checking to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be before pocketing her phone. Moving over to the front door, she shouldered her sturdy backpack, weighed down by her precious 35mm camera, her journal, a wallet filled with useless receipts and change, a photo album filled with various pieces of photos from her study abroad programs, and an extra change of clothes.

Stepping out of her safe haven, she made sure all the lights were off before locking the door and walking down the apartment complex third-floor hallway. Soon enough she was outside, the breeze ruffling some of her beanie covered hair, bringing with it the scent of freshly cut grass. Jayne sighed in bliss, closing her eyes as she set off towards her car, keys lightly clinking with every step made towards her little piece of shit.

The car was an old, dull red lemon which she named Dorothy, loving the original Wizard of Oz movie since she was a little girl. When Jayne was in close approximation with the vehicle, she admires it, fingers skimming lightly along its dull and fading paint. To anyone else, she probably looked like a fucking lunatic but in the moment, she was the happiest woman alive. Snapping out of her weird transfixion, she unlocked the door, key twisting with applied force until it groaned to life. Her backpack was tossed in the passenger seat, doors firmly shut and secure while she strapped on her seatbelt.

"Okay pretty girl, you better move for me or else I'm leaving you for someone else," Jayne mumbled absentmindedly, hands rubbing the steering wheel. Every single time she was in this car, she would give it a loving compliment before threatening it, knowing for a fact that she was a little bit crazy talking to Dorothy. With another groan of protest, she shifted the gear shift out of park and into reverse, praising the car gods to let her car work another day.

With that she was off, being mindful of the rules of the road, still getting the hang of driving even after seven years. Wanting to know what was on the radio this sunny and gray-skied morning, she applied a hard pound to the top of the contraption. It roared to life, the time now actually visible while she fumbled with the radio dial, the setting on FM.

"... and we're seeing clear skies for the foreseeable future of this week. In other news, there have some strange sightings of people attacking others all over the country, possibly some sort of 'bath salt' spike again, especially in big cities like New York and Los Angeles. Reporters across the country have been saying they haven't seen a spike like this in years and that the results are a staggering amount. Crime has been spiking as well as multiple reports of victims being admitted for multiple, severe wounds received from said people. No other reports have been made, but we'll keep up with the details here on Hiya Hank! I'm Hank and I hope you all have a wonderful morning."

With that, the talk show was replaced with the startings of another, Jayne instead switching to a music station to drown out her nerves. It worked, a woman's obnoxious tone being replaced with the smooth sounds of jazz, relaxing Jayne to the point of level-headedness. The state of Oregon was such a beautiful sight to see, passing by the University of Oregon campus on her way to the cafe. She grew nervous again, palms sweating lightly with the dread of having to hang out for a whole entire day and night cycle with her two psychos. Yes, she loved Kristen and Harriet, but they could get on her nerves so fast it was like lightning bolt crashed down on the earth from Zeus himself.

It took another hour of traffic jams and busy college streets for her to be able to finally park Dorothy. The building was small and quaint, a rustic homey feel attached to the rough brick and wood edgings on the outside. Multiple garden tables were plopped before her, matching chairs and a multitude of different tropes of people around Jayne. Preparing herself with a nice deep breath, she yanked her bag into her lap, opening the car door before slamming it shut.

A body collided into her side before she could even get a good look of the interior, a squeeze so loud she thought it may have popped her eardrums. "Jesus H. Christ, Kristen! First Harry and now you, with all the loud noises and the screeching." Kristen ignored her, however, hugging the life out of Jayne as she tried to pry the woman of twenty-four off of her.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited that you are actually taking a day off because you never do and I freaked out and this is just amazing and-" Kristen babbled, words rushed and hurried like if she didn't talk now, her head would implode.

"Shh," Jayne substituted, placing a finger on the woman's lips to shut her up. When she stopped talking, Jayne continued, hesitating when removing her finger. "Here is how today is going to go. There will be no talks of boys or my brother, you are allowed to drag me with you to _three_ stores, and you get to buy me lunch and dinner because I'm flat out broke. Do we have a deal?"

Kristen Wainwright, a pain in Jayne's ass since high school but a loving friend all the same. Healthy and luscious black locks were pulled into a ponytail, accentuating her sharp cheekbones and million watt smile. Eyes a vivid and captivating green with flecks of gold thrown into the mix, making sure to capture the attention of almost every guy at U of O. Kristen's skin was a wonderful and warm olive, the sunlight bouncing off it and almost creating a golden tint. Last but not least was the little accents of permanent henna wrapped around her exposed arms, flowers and paisleys clashing with the plain jeans and blouse that she was wearing in a good way.

The woman eagerly nodded, another squeal passing through her frame and shaking her to her core. Without another thought, Kristen yanked on her arm, dragging her from Jayne's beloved car and in through the glass doors of Ideal Cafe. An air conditioner was on, blasting cool air all around the various and eccentric tables, chairs, and display cases of art. Jayne felt like her arm was going to dislocate out of her shoulder, failing to get a grip on her feet and crashing into Kristen back when she suddenly stopped.

"I hate you guys so much," Jayne whined, her wrist finally being released from the death grip, hissing when tingles started forming in her fingertips. _Just what kind of deal with the devil did she make to have a grip that fucking strong?_ She stepped out from behind Kristen, immediately sitting down across from Harriet who was as cool as a cucumber, thankfully not freaking out like the black haired beauty next to her.

"Shush, you love us and don't deny it J," Harriet teased, arms resting on the edge of the table while he grasped onto his bright yellow coffee mug, a smiley face plastered onto its surface. His own smile matched it, making her relax in the cushioned seat as she took in his features like a new painting was being placed in front of her.

Harriet Bennett, Jayne's best friend since preschool, was an eccentric and bubbly man who wore his heart on his sleeve. Skin tone the color of a cool and captivating mocha paired off with his even darker eyes made almost all the gay men swoon. Whenever he smiled, dimples would form along with it, a special treat to see every time Jayne's eyes settled on him. Today he was wearing gray skinny jeans, a casual black cotton tank top with a red and black flannel covering that, along with some silver necklaces and bracelets, as well as the light gray friendship bracelet standing out to her eyes.

"So, what exactly are we doing today? And don't tell me, 'getting you a boyfriend,' or, 'getting you laid.' Definitely, not 'replacing your eyes so you can finally see blue.' I just want to have a relaxing day before finals next week." Both of her closest friends took in her words, sending each other looks and completely ignoring Jayne. She waited patiently, knowing how they could get when making plans whenever they "gave her the time of day."

Jayne thought back to the radio talk show, about the nervous feeling she got along with the dread that coursed through her body. It was a shock to her system when she was suddenly startled out of the feelings reappearing, Kristen and Harriet giving her concerned looks when she visibly flinched. "You doing okay there J? It was like you were in a weird hippie trance or some shit."

 _Leave it up to Harriet to save the day with his words of wisdom_ , Jayne thought dryly, sighing when the persistent looks were drilling into the side of her head. Irritated, she faced Kristen, raising an acne riddled brow with a small grimace. Said woman raised her hands up innocently, choosing to ignore the glare aimed at her and instead start conversing with Harriet. The man's lips quirked up into a tiny smirk, taking a sip of his coffee to hide the full blown one appearing on his face. With that, Jayne took that as the go ahead to order some coffee, moving to stand up and chat with the barista standing bored behind the counter.

The world seemed like a peaceful place to exist in during that very moment; aligned as one with no end in sight. Except none of them had a clue of the impending danger lurking right around the corner or the extreme devastation that would follow in its wake. No one knew that for Jayne, it would be a whole new darkness, one in which she was the unknowing light for many people, good and evil alike. No one knew that the moment it seemed like the world would be as one, would actually be the last day on Earth.


	2. t w σ

**Author's Note:** I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner. With struggling with my finals for school and then the inherent stress of a new semester, I have been too busy to update. So, this is my present: a slightly longer chapter that gives a little more background to Jayne and the beginning of the end! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully be updating within the next two weeks :)

 **Disclaimer:** The Last of Us and all its characters, themes, and plot lines belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is Jayne and any other original characters.

* * *

Strobe lights were flashing, music was blaring, and all Jayne wanted to do was curl up back at home in her comfortable bed, swaddled in blankets and reading a good book or rifling through old photos. Alas, for that was not the actual situation, Harriet having dragged her forcibly inside Club Chaos with Kristen strolling alongside him, smug grin in place and attitude immediately changing once talking with the bouncer. They were let in, thankfully for the two trouble makers who were raring to go get drunk and have too much fun.

The young woman was nursing an old-fashioned, the base being a nice strong whiskey to quench down her anxiety and nerves. Her sips were hesitant, Harriet flirting over at the bar as Kristen was watching her every move, right down to the twitch of her finger and the slight downturn of her lips. Too concentrated on her drink, the amber swirling mesmerizingly in the clear glass, she almost dropped said object when Kristen had to physically touch her arm to hear her.

"J, are you sure you want to stay here? I mean, I know you promised us that you would stay and that everything would be fine, but you don't look good at all and I don't want to pressure you into anything here. If you want to go home, do it now before Harry comes back to glue you to his side." Jayne was contemplating Kristen's words, head tilting to the side in contemplation, weighing the pros and cons in her head. _If I leave, I won't have to deal with people. If I stay, Harry won't be upset with me, same for Kristen. I could be in my bed asleep. I might miss out on something great like I always do. I can watch movies and gorge out on food. I can also be a regular college student for once in my life and have a great time._

Sighing in resignation, Jayne untilted her head to look straight into Kristen's eyes which were already focused on her. "I'll stay. I don't want to leave you guys all alone and I honestly don't want to miss out on something good like I always do!" At the confused look being thrown her way, Jayne elaborated more on her thoughts. "Harry told me about the time after I left that frat party sophomore year, the one with all the jocks and how you got so piss drunk that you demolished the exterior walls of their house with a sledgehammer. I mean, where the fuck did you get it from?!"

Kristen's laugh was hearty, although barely heard over the repetitive beat of the bass as she leaned in, eager to hear the woman's response. "I may have broken into the neighbor's backyard and rifled through their shed before coming back with it in hand," She admitted, bringing up her hands in defense at the look Jayne was giving her. "What? They were being huge dicks and my party-hardy self-thought it would be a good idea to do it… With the encouragement of Harry," Kristen finished, wincing at the glare that was drilling into the side of Harriet's skull.

As if the man could feel Jayne's gaze, he turned to look at them, smirking confidently and downing a shot of tequila, waiting patiently for the bartender to tend to the others patrons before refilling his shot glass. Jayne just sighed once more in exasperation, fed up with his antics, deciding to chug the rest of her drink in one fell swoop. The burn of the alcohol made her almost choke, Kristen patting her back when she started coughing harder than normal, clearing her throat from the uncomfortable scratchy feeling.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. You okay here by yourself?" Jayne inquired, sliding off the high stool and tucking her hair behind her ear. Kristen nodded, shooing off her friend and rifling through her purse for her phone, no doubt texting Harriet because it was too loud to communicate properly. Once the backpack she toted everywhere was securely on her shoulders, Jayne traversed her way through the sea of dancing, grinding bodies all the while stumbling into tables and chairs. By the time she made it out the other side, some of her hair was disheveled, her glasses were askew, and there were multiple wet spots on her shirt and jeans.

When she entered the woman's bathroom, she expected to find it to be an absolute war zone but was shocked to see it was fairly empty and not as disgusting as she pictured it to be. Sure, there was _some_ grime but for a nightclub, it was decent for such a crowded place. Looking around, she spotted three stalls with two of the doors open, a long line of sinks to the left of them and a mirror that covered the entire cream wall. Striding towards the sinks, she turned on a faucet, running her hands under the water before drying them off with her jeans, not bothering to use the paper towels as she was already damp.

"Jeez, my hair is a fucking mess," Jayne mumbled absentmindedly, getting a good look in the dirt speckled mirror to see her reflection looking back at her. Lilac fly-aways were clinging to her forehead, the sweat shining in the florescent lighting and she messed with them, tucking them behind her ears as best she could. Taking another glance showed multiple stains on her shirt, the alcohol that was sloshing around from bumping into tables making the tank top cling to her body. Sighing in irritation and frustration, she turned the faucet back on as she removed her glasses, letting the water cool down before cupping some in her hands. Jayne lowered her face, splashing the substance over her reddened face and patting it dry with a paper towel.

Everything else looked relatively normal, making her smile in victory while adjusting her glasses so they sat snug on the bridge of her nose. The music from the club was still loud as ever, but muted from the bathroom door and allowing Jayne to breathe in deeply before getting the courage to move back to the door. She chose to ignore the sudden thump from the closed bathroom stall, moving towards the door leading back into the main room. Before she could get there, however, she looked back at the stall and noticed two people in there.

Too curious for her own good but mindful, she took a step just a foot closer, far enough away to bolt out if needed but close enough that if someone needed help, they would get it. She didn't really know what to do for a minute, just standing still as there were small noises coming from inside the closed space. Deciding to take a chance and hoping no one was doing anything sexual, she took another step closer, deciding to crouch down slowly to get a better look.

The first thing she spotted was a body lying on the tile floor, arms and legs sprawled haphazardly across the dirty material, another body crouched over it. She took in how the person, now clearly a woman, was slightly getting jostled by the figure above her, the most obvious color of red sticking out like a sore thumb. There was a slow pool of blood forming around the still woman, prompting Jayne to slowly back up as she spotted a pair of hands tearing through the dead body's stomach. Intestines were strewn on top of her body, visible organs being torn from the dead woman and brought up to the likely cannibal's mouth. _How the shit did no-one notice this sick fuck?_

A shriek was stuck in her throat as she backed up, not paying attention to her surroundings. So when her backpack bumped into a trashcan that was conveniently placed directly behind her, causing it to knock over, it startled her so much that the noise escaped her lips. Whoever was feasting on the woman let out an inhuman yell, forcing the young woman to scramble backward and closer to the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jayne yelled, watching the person stand up from their crouch and bang into the walls as she got to her knees. Propping herself up correctly, she chose that moment to turn her back on the person, dashing the rest of the way to the door. The force in which she used to slam open that bathroom door almost made her arm pop out of its socket, but the amplified force in which she used to close it was even harsher than previous. Pushing with all of her might, she managed to keep the one thing in between the two of them stable, no one else noticing in the club that something was going on.

The music was still blaring and Jayne could almost feel her arms starting to give out, head twisting this way and that trying to locate something to block the door with. Luckily, she spotted a stool no one was sitting in, party-goers too invested in alcohol, dancing, and making out to pay attention to the girl fighting for her life. With speed she felt like she never had, Jayne launched herself at the stool, getting a firm grip on it before dragging the surprisingly heavy object across the floor.

Someone noticed this happening, a man with a concerned look on his face and wonderful cobalt blue eyes and before she could get a word out of her mouth, the woman from the unattended bathroom launched herself at the man. His screams were muffled by the music but several people took notice of the commotion, all gathering around him while trying to pull the woman off the bleeding man. From then on, all hell broke loose, everyone running out over each other at the sight of the horrible scene as others were strewn on the ground like tossed bags of flour.

During all the commotion, Jayne managed to spot both Harriet and Kristen through the mass of bodies, who ducked behind the bar for safety. Without saying a word, she started pushing strangers out of her way, dodging shoves herself until she parted from the other side, taking in the damage to the interior. Tables and stools were haphazardly strewn as the crowd still tripped over the offending objects, Jayne not taking into account the body slamming her to the ground.

"Jayne, over here!" Harriet yelled out, obviously having spotted her from across the dance floor. Dazed and a little winded, she struggled to her feet, noticing the mangled corpse of a waitress about a foot to her right. She held in the urge to vomit, feet shuffling along the broken chairs as her eyes spotted both of her friends across from her in clear sight, as well as a third party member who looked to be the bartender. The music was still blaring and the lights still flashing to the beat of the annoying track, so she had no idea that the dead body by her foot was coming back to life.

"What in the actual fuck?!" Jayne shouted, looking down and spotting the blood-splattered woman attached to her foot, trying to bite at her ankle. Praising the heavens for a split second, she brought down her sneaker clad foot to the woman's jaw, the bones cracking under the pressure. The hand was still grasped onto her ankle, however, so with another harsh stomp the bones of the woman's wrist snapped, making the appendage useless as Jayne fled to the bar.

Arriving at the counter, she was instantly pulled into a crushing hug, sandwiched in between Harriet's broad chest and Kristen's curvaceous form, her backpack being squished and digging painfully into her back. _No time to panic, Jayne. Get ahold of yourself and get the fuck outta dodge._

"Thank god! For a second we thought we lost you," Kristen worried, hands patting Jayne's sides while inspecting for any damage. Annoyed but thankful, Jayne pushed her hands lightly away, grasping the shaking ones in her own steady palms.

"Kris, everything is fine. _I'm fine._ But we need to get out of here and fast. Head for something more secure until we can figure out what's going on." Jayne looked around, spotting a few stragglers hiding by the doors, not spotting the bartender who had most likely fled the scene. "Plus," she added, pointing to where she was standing moments ago, "that… The _thing_ , is gonna be next to us real soon." Her two friends looked towards the dead woman who was struggling to get to her feet, arm not being able to support her dead weight.

"J's right, we need to get our asses moving if we want to live. It's not safe to stay and we need weapons. We'll just go to my place and get some," Harriet explained, nonchalantly stepping out from behind the spacious bar space and making his way to the entrance, minding his steps. Kristen sighed, following after him, all the while grumbling about his weapon collection and how "stupid" it was. "Not so stupid now, isn't it Kris?"

Jayne just followed silently, her guard dropping for a few seconds, assessing the damage done to the once filled club. Everything was a mess and the woman on the floor was still struggling with getting to her feet, almost managing to prop herself up before crashing down. Turning her attention towards the entryway, Jayne started to lightly jog around chairs and tables, stopping only when she was right beside Harriet. Their hands interlocked for a moment before separating, a quick sign of telling each other it was going to be okay without saying anything.

From what they could see through the crack in between the heavy doors, nothing was sounding or looking good. Orange lights were flickering from underneath the wood and being closely pressed to the barrier provided screams of terror and cries for help. With a deep breath from Jayne and a nod shared with all three of them, Harriet pushed open the door, Jayne taking point with Kristen right on her heels.

Utter chaos and mayhem surrounded them wherever they looked, all with varying degrees of shock on their faces. Multiple fires were flashing oranges and reds, people running away in panic from the flames and the _dead_ chasing them. Windowpanes of other buildings were smashed, feet trampling and tripping over the glass pieces while the three tried to scope out any one of their cars. Harriet and Jayne were too busy taking in everything all at once, leaving Kristen to slap the both of them on the arm before pointing across the street at her car.

It was somehow intact, the fairly new light blue truck of all things sitting pristine and untouched, the flames from a nearby building illuminating the metal. Without missing a beat, the three darted across the road, shoving people out of the way who were in their path to salvation. About halfway there, someone had shoved themselves into Harriet, sending him to the asphalt, yelping from the sudden movement. The other man who had put Harriet in the situation in the first placed had tripped over Jayne's friend's legs, scrambling for purchase as Kristen, in a bold and daring move lifted the man by the scruff of his neck and tossed him like a bag of flour.

Jayne was left dumbfounded by the sheer force and power her female friend had in that small frame, left standing there looking down where the man once was. She completely spaced out then, the screams and chaos seeping into her mind, placing a hold on her body, thinking of every horrible scenario possible.

"Jayne! We have to fucking go! Get your ass into gear and stop staring into space," Kristen shrieked, her shrill voice snapping the young woman out of her catatonic state. Not wanting to end up dead by the things or her friend, she looked away from the road and propelled herself towards the truck, spotting Kristen behind the wheel and Harriet in the passenger seat. Once she finally reached the vehicle Jayne launched herself into the truck bed, landing face first into the metal as Kristen rammed on the gas peddle, tires squealing from the force.

Unsuspecting of how gravity would play out, the lavender-haired woman almost shrieked herself to death when her body slid across the bed, shoulder jarring into the metal when Kristen made a sharp turn. As the windows to the truck were rolled down already, Harriet stuck his head out the window, hands bracing themselves on the lip as Kristen made another sharp turn.

They passed multiple stores and buildings in a matter of seconds, all of the surrounding scenery becoming a blur as the man tried to balance and set his sights on Jayne. Another shriek came from the back and it made him knit his eyebrows in concern, almost falling out of the window at another sharp turn made by his other best friend if it hadn't been for his seatbelt. _She doesn't have that luxury unfortunately_ , Harriet mused, finding small amusement in the moment.

"You doin' okay back there J?" All that he got in reply was another yelp followed by a loud thump as the woman driving pressed on the brake harshly, foot slamming just in time to stop the truck from barreling into the snarl of traffic ahead of them. The man breathed in sharply, turning to glare at Kristen who had her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, too busy staring out at the sea of cars waiting to get on the onramp.

The horn honked loudly under the pressure of Kristen's agitated fists, sighing before looking into the rearview. She spotted Jayne shifting into a sturdier position, taking in the busy ramp before fishing for something in her jeans pocket. Kristen spotted the backpack still strapped to Jayne's back, an eyebrow raised at how the object could still be attached before realizing that it had straps to steady the weight. Then she realized that her best friend's glasses were missing from her face, wincing at the rather red left cheek Jayne was sporting.

A second later her phone started to vibrate in her purse, snug between the pressure of Harriet and her own thighs. Too keen to focusing on their surroundings, the man sitting beside her took charge of digging through the labyrinth called a purse, thinking of the movie of the same name. Once the phone was in his grasp, he tapped on the lit up screen, tapping it again before balancing the object on his knee.

Heavy breathing came through the line followed by a slightly panicked voice of their closest friend. _"Do you have any idea of the almost heart attack you gave me while driving Kris? Next time I'm driving and you can't object because that was too fucking crazy for my own good. No, you know what? Scratch that. I'm driving and the both of you get to sit in this truck bed because I want to take pleasure of your own bumps, bruises, and screams of terror."_ In the background, even though they could hear it through the open windows, they took notice of the faint yells and horns honking all around them, Kristen joining in the efforts of her fellow drivers.

"J, you need to calm down. There are too many cars everywhere; I'm gonna have to try to get out of here, so you're gonna have to suck it up buttercup," Kristen explained tightly, knowing that her tone was clipped with irritation by the look Harriet sent her.

"Everything's gonna be fine J. Don't listen to cranky pants over here and just focus on getting a good grip," Harriet reassured before not reassuring Jayne in the span of two seconds, slapping Kristen on the arm. She took the hint and before the woman outside could protest through her phone, he hung it up, bracing himself as Kristen reversed harshly, Jayne's shriek making him wince.

 _I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches when I'm able to next_ , Jayne thought shrilly, her yells deaf to adrenaline-filled ears. Her body slid against the metal again but luckily she managed to catch the rim of the truck bed, arms locking in protest of the pull. "What the hell did you grease this devil on wheels with?!"

She got no answer, Kristen and Harriet too busy paying attention to the roads and other vehicles to hear what she said. But it didn't matter in the next few minutes, as everything would come crashing down.

Literally.


	3. t h r є є

**Author's Note:** Man, things have been super slow but I finally have the next chapter ready for you all. Things have been iffy over on my end, just getting over the passing of my grandfather so if my writing style seems at all different then I apologize. On that note, the plot may be mixed around just a tad so if anything seems different then events in the game, that is for a reason. Anyways, it brings me great joy to have another chapter completed so without further ado, please enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer:** The Last of Us and all its characters, themes, and plot lines belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is Jayne and any other original characters.

* * *

"So, you're saying that these… _ice cream trucks_ , would just go around the neighborhood? And sell ice cream?" The young boy's eyebrows were practically up to his hairline, eyeing his older brother in disbelief. The small voice snapped Jayne out of her unwarranted thoughts, tuning into the conversation to get her mind off of unsettling events. Before his brother could get a good answer out of him, however, and much to the amusement of Jayne, he pressed on with his conversation. "You know, out of everything that you've told me, I can't wrap my head around that. I just can't."

Sam, a young boy of the age of thirteen, was a more observant kid than most thought. The darkest brown and curly hair adorned the top of his head along with eyes of the same shade. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and despite his brother protesting his outfit, the younger boy won out and chose to wear the dirtied and once tan jacket. Underneath that was a thinner jacket, one that poked out from underneath his sleeves and down at the edges near his faded jeans, rips and tears visible in the fabric.

"Well, it's the truth little brother, no changing that. It's one of the things I remember, before the world fell apart, anyways," Sam's older brother explained, his tone taking on a somber note of a childhood almost long forgotten. Jayne frowned slightly at his tone, maneuvering around Sam and giving his older brother a squeeze to the shoulder, looking over at the other two trailing behind them deep in conversation.

Henry, the older brother of twenty-five to Sam, was a quick-witted and intelligent young man who had a lot more grit than first expected. Same as Sam, they had matching eyes and hair, skin tones the same as well. His younger brother was a carbon copy of the man next to her who was wearing a ripped up gray tank top paired off with dirty jeans and sweaty skin.

"So," the light voice floated from behind them, making Jayne tilt her head in interest. "Where are we going again?" After a pause and the sounds of five pairs of shoes colliding with the pavement for a couple seconds, the familiar and meek voice drifted over again, shyer than before. _"I kinda forgot."_

Turning her head in amusement and peeking through her orange fringe, Jayne chuckled and slowed her stride until she was next to the younger woman. Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into her side, she planted a kiss on the shorter woman's forehead. The reaction she received was a welcome sight, a blush dusting over rounded cheeks that seemed to stay in the family.

"It's alright sweetheart," Henry taunted in jest, a smirk visible only to Sam who rolled his eyes. "I'll recap it for you later when we get some _alone time._ " The words were not lost on the young boy who plugged his ears and fake gagged, managing to just slip through his brother's fingers, avoiding a noogie to the skull.

The blush dusting the young woman's cheeks intensified by ten, flushing her whole face as she squeaked and hid her face in her hands. Jayne laughed heartily, trying to pry the hands away from the woman's face but leaving the situation to her brother. He managed to coax his sister to stop hiding away, but the redness never really went away, tinting the tips of her exposed ears. Light orange, almost blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, a few stray strands floating in the breeze.

Becca, the shy and timid niece that Jayne adored, who was only seven when the world hit the literal shit fan. With a mousy nose and delicate features, Jayne's niece had grown into a bashful woman who was scared of her own shadow, but who had sharp forest green eyes and freckles splattered all over her face. Often one to get flustered, Becca always managed to hide behind her hands or her curtain of hair when it wasn't in a ponytail. The most shocking thing was that she was never timid or shy around a weapon, and even braver when actually wielding one. Her taste in clothing was modest, a red flannel tied off around her waist and a pink t-shirt almost to her thighs, along with dark green capris that matched her eyes with sneakers to top it all off.

"Well, just keep all that away from me. Don't want to hear you two devouring each other's faces off when we find a place for the night." This time it was Henry who chuckled as he looked back on Becca, taking in her flushed face as she shoved her brother away from her side. The man just pulled Becca into a loving embrace, ruffling the orange-blonde's hair and knocking it out of its ponytail. "Don't need to see, hear, smell, touch, _or_ taste it."

Conversation stopped for a long, pregnant pause before Sam spoke up, confusion clear in his voice. "Wait, how could you possibly taste that?" With the question, it made the group erupt into chuckles, Becca giggling and hiding her face as Jayne looked down at her feet, counting the cracks in the cement every few seconds. "Seriously though, how could you taste that?"

"Sam, knock it off," Henry chastised lightly, pulling his brother into a side hug while the boy squirmed out of it. The playful mood was still hanging in the air, perking up all members caught within its storm.

"No, I'm actually being serious! How does that even work? I mean, I don't really see any logical way to touch it either, but tasting _that_ is on a whole other level of confusion and disgust!"

The boy looked so conflicted that it made Jayne almost feel bad for him. _Almost_. But then she remembered the time where Sam had made her believe that a fictional character from a book he had read was real for five whole minutes. _God, why did I believe everything everyone had said when I was under the influence of that dastardly pain medication?_ Jayne pondered for a moment on this before sighing inaudibly, defeat washing over her in waves. _That's right. The unattended vending machine._

"Well, there's no real way of telling if anything makes _sense_ in this world, is there?" The deep timbre of her other family member snapped Jayne out of her off-track train of thought, automatically groaning at the stupid inflection in his voice over the word "sense."

A.J., the jokester who loved to hug everyone he knew, had started out in this world of survival at the ripe age of eleven. Being as young as he was, he adapted fairly well to the world, somehow protecting Becca with his life before Jayne had reunited with the two. Steady with a sniper rifle, he had the muscle to prove it and the brute strength to crush someone with his hugs, so it was often a surprise to people how gentle this giant actually was. In the most nauseating way possible. His hair was straight up blonde instead of the normal orange most family members had ingrained into their blood, the classic chubby cheeks slimmer but still noticeable on his face. His choice outfit was a white, sweat soaked tank top and army fatigues, topped off with steel toed boots and a buzzcut.

 _Just like his father._ "Really, you couldn't have just, I don't know, not tried to do that? You could damage my heart and I don't think I could take it," Jayne gasped dramatically, leaning heavily on Becca before straightening out, hand fiddling nervously with the bracelet around her wrist. Something felt off the second they stepped foot within the city and she tried to keep the mood light as the rest of their supply run group was trailing behind them about ten feet away.

It had to be around ten people total, the five of them sticking to their own conversation as the others made small talk. Obviously, they weren't comfortable with the prospect of having to spend their day in the intense heat if Jayne had anything to go off of. A prissy, stuck up woman by the name of Sabrina was complaining the whole time, drawing the irritation of the rest to sit heavily on Jayne's shoulders. It didn't help at all that this woman had been forcibly assigned to join the run team with no objections from anyone higher up in the ranks.

"Why did they sign me up for this anyway? It's not like I even belong here in this desolate city with you people," Sabrina's voice complained about for what felt like the millionth time this morning. And speaking of desolate cities, Jayne did agree that this city was truly bare. In their three hours of walking, they had not run into a single sign of the living or dead but instead got to see how nature overtook the once busy streets and sidewalks.

Choosing to ignore the high-pitched whining, Jayne instead focused on her feet again, watching as her feet involuntarily avoided the natural cracks in the asphalt. _It's the little things in life_ , she mused with a small, timid smile, taking in that she really needed to find another pair of shoes or else she'd be barefoot for about a week. As she was going to voice this aloud, maybe make some small quip about missing shoe stores, Jayne took in the silence from Sabrina.

The woman's annoying talking had quieted down, as well as everyone else's, garnering her attention to focus ahead of them. Adjusting her glasses as they had fallen down the bridge of her nose, Jayne tucked some loose strands behind her ears and got a clear view of what was making the woman silent.

It wasn't what you would first expect to see in a big city, but nonetheless, it was a welcome sight. A dog, who looked more lean than skinny, was sitting in the middle of the intersection at the end of the road. Everyone had stopped except for Jayne, who, too busy pondering stupid things, had consequently stopped about twenty feet from the German Shepherd. Looking over her shoulder didn't really reassure her position either, as almost everyone had stopped walking when they first spotted the animal, all in a huge cluster of people.

 _Except for Becca and A.J._

They were standing on either side of her, Becca inclined to hide just a little more behind Jayne's frame while A.J. had his sniper rifle already in his grasp. It wasn't like it was a big deal but the woman wanted more backup just in case things went downhill from this point on. A small chill traveled from the tips of her fingers, spreading through her arms and up to her neck, where the dreadful feeling of being watched made a home for itself.

Acting quickly, the older woman tightened the straps of the survival pack on her back before untucking her Beretta from the waistline of her jeans. Feeling the air around them shift, Becca unholstered her own 9mm, face morphing into steely features that no one else could see. From the corner of Jayne's eye, she noticed Henry and Sam moved closer to the three of them but not close enough to separate themselves from the rest of the supply team.

A tense silence, one that Jayne hadn't experienced in a few months blanketed them all. The air felt like it was vibrating from the force of everyone's anxiety until it all released in a flurry of movement and bullets from the surrounding buildings. Acting on instinct, Jayne ran straight ahead, towards the dog that had scampered off when the first contact of bullets on asphalt collided. She could hear Becca and A.J. directly behind her, the man yelling for the others to scatter as they bolted into the first tower they set their eyes on.

Adrenaline was pumping through her whole body, the rush of blood and the shattering of remaining windows being the only things she could here as they ducked for cover behind overturned furniture. No one didn't have to say anything, too focused on getting away from the sudden ambush that descended on their unsuspecting group. The barrage of bullets was still aimed at them, hitting wood and concrete that echoed throughout the whole block, the screams and yells of the rest of their group far away from them.

It was never ending, one clip of ammo emptying as another one took up its pace, but thankfully none of the bastards had tried to enter the building. Suddenly, Jayne turned to A.J. in a rush of hand movements and shoulder grasping. For a moment, she just stared at her hands, slight scarring from past excursions covering her once delicate hands.

"I'm gonna provide cover for yo- _A.J., don't you give me that fucking look._ You get your sister out of here and protect her with your life. I'm giving you a chance to find a way out of this hellhole," the woman pleaded, looking straight into her nephew's matching forest green eyes. Becca had stopped in her efforts of shooting back, nonsensical noises spilling out of her mouth as the young woman tried pleading with Jayne. "Bee, sweetie, it's gonna be alright," she affirmed, turning to her niece and pulling her into a strong hug, "Everything is gonna be fine. I love you both, so much. You know where to go in case of emergencies. Now get the fuck outta here."

With that and one last look between aunt and nephew, the orange-haired woman darted from behind the now destroyed and dilapidated gray couch to the main business counter of the office's lobby. Half of the shooters followed her movements with their weapons, a few of the men calling out to each other over the sound of gunfire. But she couldn't hear what they said, too busy buying time for her family, for their survival.

Waiting for the opportune moment, Jayne poked her head out from the cover of the granite counter. Silver metal glinted in the sunlight flooding in through the tattered and smashed in windows, shot after shot aimed towards the enemy. In what seemed like a terrible choice, an internal victory cheer sounded when her ears picked up an anguished cry from outside.

With that distraction made, most of the hunters ducked to hide, biding A.J. and Becca time to escape to the staircase. The stairs themselves were tucked into the far back left corner, a door reading 'Employees Only' strewn onto the tiled floor. It was the only indication of where to go and without a second though and only one backward glance, A.J. was dragging Becca to the entryway.

Once the young woman realized this, she started tugging back in her brother's almost bruising grip, protesting to not leave Jayne. The ginger was conflicted with her niece's plea, looking back on Becca's tears tainted face before facing the enemy. She didn't need to see them to know A.J had already led them up the staircase, Becca's shouts muffled by the sudden barrage of gunfire.

Jayne ducked just in time as the bullets impacted into the wall above her head, cursing in luck. _I don't have long before they figure out I'm by myself._ "Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Okay, you got this," she hissed to herself, sending her thoughts to her family as she readied her Beretta.

Three, two, one. _Go._

Blood sprayed against the cracked sidewalk outside of the office building, a clean hole straight through the forehead of a Hunter proof of the kill. The man's head whipped back from the force, body crumpling to the ground a second after. The others freaked out but kept pushing, another man with a hood hesitating and allowing for another head shot to be made. With this, most of the other Hunters made off, the group of about twenty scrambling away while the last three stayed in place.

Relief coursed through Jayne's veins as she heard the stampede of retreating footsteps vacate the area. Calloused hands were trembling in anticipation of the last men in the premises and since there were less of them, it was going to be easier yet harder all the same. Easier as there were fewer reinforcements which meant a greater chance of living, but harder as it allowed the enemy to be more tactful in their approach.

Having no other choice than to move from her spot, Jayne decided to take the chance while she still had it. Peeking over the counter, she took knowledge and praise that all three of the Hunters were ducked down for the expected barrage of gunfire aimed at them. So, she took this moment to stealthily dodge around the wall against her back to the other side. What she didn't anticipate was the unaccounted fourth man waiting for the best time to take her down.

In an instant, Jayne was locked in a chokehold, the gruff man's forearm squeezing harshly around her neck. His other arm was wrapped around her head, hand knocking her glasses off her nose and to the floor. While her vision blurred with the sudden loss of reliable glasses, the dark skin toned man's hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the wheezing puffs of air escaping parted lips. There was a feeling of desperation and fear clawing it's way towards the forefront of her mind as her hands followed the same feeble attempts of prying his arms off of her.

Jayne's face was colored more than before, the blood rushing to her cheeks and forehead a deeper shade the longer the man held on. Thankfully, or not thankfully, this man's chokehold wasn't the type to knock someone out instantly, but it did have the power to exhaust your opponent within minutes. The panic, however, was clouding her judgment and after almost a minute and even more applied pressure, she felt her bones ache and breath stall. It was then that Jayne decided to give it her all, opening her previously parted lips as much as she could and clamped down hard.

The hunter's pinky finger had slipped between her lips, which provided the perfect opportunity to chomp away to freedom. His pained shout no doubt alerted the others in the area, but this distraction was what she just needed to escape. Giving him no time to think in his loosened hold, Jayne ripped herself away, falling to her knees and hearing the muted crack of her glasses under one of her knees. The release of pressure to her windpipe was a glorious if not a throbbing ache, coughing to relieve the pesky feeling that lingered.

In a span of seconds, the man was back on top of her, pinning Jayne's arms above her to the tiled floor with one rough hand. The other was closing around her delicate neck, now littered with light bruising that would sure be entirely blue by the time she died. Eyes were glaring down at her own as she kicked wildly, trying to aim somewhere uncomfortable.

It seemed that luck was on her side, knee aimed right at the apex of his thighs. His groan reverberated through the room, hand releasing it's hold on her neck as he hunched over her body. This gave Jayne time to shove the weight off of her, ignoring the ache in her throat and pinning the man himself to the tile ground. Toned legs straddling a wide chest gave her the advantage she needed, hands flying to his neck.

Tightening the grip, the man looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes that Jayne blatantly avoided. Instead, her blurry gaze landed on the tile floor next to the man's matted and sweat soaked hair, taking in how the natural lighting brightened the area. In one last ditch effort, a hand wrapped around both of her wrists, squeezing lightly until the grip relaxed. All noises ceased besides the slight wheeze escaping chapped lips, the shuffling of the three other Hunters against the tile, and the breeze flowing through the building.

Looking around with blurred vision, there were no glasses in sight, making Jayne sigh in irritation. With resignation and a new found determination thumping throughout her body, she moved off the dead body. During the tussle she never noticed her survival pack flying off her shoulders so when she patted around for metal rimmed glasses and felt the strap, she huffed a laugh.

 _Figures._ Jayne pondered for a moment, adjusting her crouch while fastening the straps around her shoulders. A slightly morbid appeared at the forefront of her mind, letting a dry, unamused chuckle pass still parted lips. _Welcome to Pittsburgh._


End file.
